ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Climbpix Highrise
Testimonials * 50THF/25DNC. Really annoying. Got some TP beforehand by fighting other monsters in the area. Used Excenmille, Fablinix, SemihLafihna, and Kupipi as trusts. Kept spamming Quickstep until I finally managed to get 5 stacks on him, lowering his evasion. Kupipi main healing with Fablinix and Excenmille tossing out heals when Kupipi ran low, with the ocasional waltz from me. * Also used THF50/DNC with 4 Alter Egos: Trion, Pieuje (UC), Ajido-Marujido & Shantotto II (the first 3 having healing capability). Climbpix spawned on the next-to-last ??? I checked. Used Anchovy Slice for both accuracy and attack, but I was still missing a good bit of the time, even with Peacock Amulet & Life Belt. Not a difficult fight at all, tho, anyone having trouble at higher levels should really re-think what they're doing.--Snorglepuss (talk) 15:38, June 14, 2018 (UTC) * 55THF/27RDM. Not easy, but it happened. Used Trust NPC's (including mages) to hold much of his attention, focused on buffing them and just waiting it out. Sneak Attack and Weaponskills (Gust Slash) seemed reliable, just had to keep waiting for them to fill. * 70THF/35DNC Easy prey. It popped and follow me without notice it and I killed it at the same time with earth elemental. * 75BRD/37NIN Easily solo'd. Wore evasion gear. Kept up Utsusemi: Ni. Used a dagger and sang 2x March. Sang Paeon when HP hit yellow. Took about 6-8 minutes to defeat. -Intek, Asura * 70WAR/DNC35 Solo (Easy). Skills mostly maxed. Got buffs from book -Asura * PLD75/NIN37 solo. Easy win with dual swords and Utsusemi: Ni. less than 4 minutes to kill. -Socrates, Asura * Easy solo by 70THF/NIN without status bolts. Also soloable by 70THF/DNC. * Effortlessly soloed by 75SMN/WHM using Fenrir. Eclipse Bite causes about 1300-1500 pts of damage. Goblin hits Fenrir for about 10-18 points of damage. *A Lv 70 Red Mage / 35 Black Mage can solo this mob with 3 Hi-Potions. But will be hard as he uses his abilities: Bomb Toss and Goblin Rush. *Solo'd by WHM75/BLM37, utilizing flash, stoneskin, and Hexa Strike. Benediction used, but may not be necessary if mp is fully rested at start. *Easily soloed by a WHM75/NIN37. With Stoneskin and Utsusemi: Ni is an easy fight. Used about 3 Shihei and had to recast Stoneskin twice. *Extremely easy by a BLU75/NIN37, with Utsusemi: Ni, Stoneskin and Refueling. Built 200 Tp before fight and use Chain Affinity at the beginning of fight creating Distortion Skillchain and the rest was a walk in the park. * soloed this thing when i forgot about the quest and saw a ???. Those ??? always getting me into trouble but did it as 75 PLD/THF with a gimped greatsword skill *Duo'd easily by a 66THF/NIN and a 64BLM/WHM. Rarely used TP abilities. *Duo'd with absolutely no trouble by 75PLD/DNC and 52THF/NIN. Took about 3 minutes to kill. *Dou'd easy with 69RDM/BLM 54THF/NIN Rdm Stoneskin and Phalanx tanked thf got hate to recast stoneskin. *Solo'ed by a Tarutaru 75BLM/37RDM using Gravity and Bind when needed. Manafont was used, but only because i started the fight without full MP. Possible to kill this NM in 6 Tier IV nukes providing you aren't resisted (I used 5 IV Spells, of which one got a 50% resist and Freeze II once during the fight). Using Bind will give you time to recover MP if you need to during the fight. I managed to do approximatly 6.4k damage, so i also believe he has slightly more HP than indicated. Also; This NM appears to be Immune to Sleep, as i was resisted with a Pluto's Staff, Enfeebling Magic Skill of 271 and the use of Elemental Seal. *Soloed extremly easy by a 75SAM/37DNC Used Seigan and Third Eye started with 200TP. *Solo - 75WHM/37SCH Hume, Light Arts + Addendum:White active, plus Full Sublimation as backup for MP. Equipment used: Deae Gratia, Genbu's Shield, O-Hat, Peacock Charm, Tortoise Earring +1, Brutal Earring, Reverend Mail, Healer's Mitts +1, Flame Ring, Tamas Ring, Boxer's Mantle, Penitent's Rope, Blessed Trousers, Rostrum Pumps. Battle: I started the fight with Stoneskin, Aquaveil, and Sublimation active. Had to recast Stoneskin three times. Casted Dia II, Slow, Paralyze and Flash when needed. I never had to cure myself, and my HP never dipped below 718/981, with the HP Drain effect from the Deae Gratia kicking in often, as usual. My MP at the end of the battle was 398/749, with the full Sublimation charge still active and ready for use. Paralyze seemed to prevent many of his attacks as well. After 3 Hexa Strikes and melee attacks in between, the battle was over without any problems whatsoever. *Soloed easily with 69Sam/34dnc started with 300tp and 3rd eye then self skillchained at begining killed to half it used Perfect Dodge waited on that to end then 2hrd and killed for the win *Soloed with some difficulty as a 75rng/37nin. used barrage and sidewinder immediately, used shihei only when goblin 2hrd, finished it off with Eagle Eye Shot and ranged attacks for win. *Soloed with ease by 74DNC/17BLM (for warp lol). Entered fight with about 50 TP, with standard evasion gear (SH+ emp pin) had it missing most of the time, use quickstep to lower evasion and Violent Flourish to stun bomb. Went down fairly quick as far as DNC solo goes. Didn't even have to gravity and kite when it used Perfect Dodge. * Easy solo as 69THF/NIN. He couldnt land hits on me a ll, scorpion harness and emp hairpin only eva gear used and uncapped eva skill. Perfect Dodge was no problem as he still couldnt land a hit on me. * Extremely easy solo by PLD 75/37 DNC. Used Quickstep to lower evasion but didnt seem to have any trouble hitting to begin with. * Very easy solo as RDM66/NIN33. Never had a problem sticking any debuffs, including Gravity, and with passable melee gear (Chivalrous Chain, Scorpion Harness, Life Belt, etc.) I never had any issues hitting him. Bomb Toss did 0 damage with only Phalanx, Shell III, and Barfire up (no Stoneskin). Never cured myself once, never dipped below 900HP or 350MP. *Easily solo'ed as PUP75/NIN37 with Soulsoother Head, although the automaton didn't even have to heal because of the NM's poor accuracy. Just simple debuffs. Utsusemi was barely useful if not useless.--KaiWind 04:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *I did this as PLD/RDM, NM didn't even eat through my Stoneskin). *Tricky solo as THF60/DNC30. Capped skills and about +30 evasion. Built TP to 300 prior to spawning. Ate Bream Sushi to counter high evasion. Used TP for Curing Waltz II, Drain Samba and Quickstep exclusively. Keeping Lethargic Daze at lvl 5 made a huge difference in hit rate. Finished the fight with 132/1061 HP, and no TP. Fight could have been made simpler with meds and/or status bolts. --Tellius 23:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC). *Pretty easy fight as MNK70/DNC35. Began this fight with full HP (over 1600), full Temple Attire Set, capped Evasion & Hand-to-Hand, Behemoth Mantle, Brown Belt, Tiger Stole, and Hades Sainti. Wasn't in danger of losing and didn't use Hundred Fists.--LordChocoSlime (a.k.a. Lordderg on Carbuncle server) *Completed 60THF/30DNC with Trust NPCs Aldo/Fablinix/Curilla